


I Won't Let You

by syriala



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: "I won't let you."





	I Won't Let You

“I won’t let you,” Sam said decisively and Tony recoiled.

“Sam, this is not…” Tony started but Sam didn’t even let him finish his sentence.

“No! You say you want to break up because I don’t love you and you make me unhappy but that’s not true. I love you, and I won’t let you do this to us.”

“Sam, I can’t even remember the last time you laughed. I certainly haven’t made you laugh in a long while. And you’re always taking care of me, and I know what it does to people. You don’t see Pepper around anymore, do you?”

“I haven’t been laughing because of this whole mess with the Accords. God, Tony, when I am with you, it’s the only time I ever feel content and at home anymore and I won’t let you take that away just because you think you are too much for me.”

“But I am, Sam, and if I am not already, then it will happen soon enough,” Tony argued, even though it hurt him.

He really didn’t want to break up with Sam, but he loved him too much to see him this unhappy.

“It won’t. There can never be enough of you for me. I love you and taking care of you is just one part of that. And you are taking care of me too, so it’s not even one sided.”

Sam was right with the last part, but Tony wasn’t about to admit that. He was trying to break up with him, not encourage him.

“It doesn’t matter, Sam,” Tony said and Sam clenched his fist.

“Okay,” he said and Tony’s stomach dropped out.

He was trying to do the best for Sam but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt him.

“Then tell me you don’t love me anymore. Tell me you don’t want to be with me anymore and I’ll accept that. But that is the only reason I’ll accept it because the rest is just bullshit!”

“I don’t love you,” Tony immediately rushed out and Sam laughed in his face.

“Maybe try to be a bit more convincing,” he suggested, voice hard, but also not letting Tony get away with this.

Tony straightened up and looked Sam right in the eye before he opened his mouth. When he tried to speak though nothing came out. He had never been good at lying to the people he loved.

Sam waited another few seconds before he nodded.

“That’s what I thought. You love me, and you are doing this because you fear that you will get too much for me and I will break up with you later, but it’s not going to happen. I love you and I intent for this to last.”

“Yeah, right,” Tony scoffed in a last attempt to get Sam to back down. “What are you gonna do, marry me?”

“Yes,” Sam said without hesitation, which did something funny to Tony’s heart, but he wasn’t about to simply believe Sam.

“You say that but you don’t mean it.”

“Just like you don’t mean it when you say you want to break up with me,” Sam said but he wasn’t paying attention to Tony anymore, rummaging around in a drawer.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tony asked when Sam continued to not pay attention to him.

Tony would like to take it as proof that they were breaking up but after everything Sam said he was more confused than reassured that he got what he wanted.

“Looking for your ring,” Sam said absentmindedly and while Tony was still with shock Sam cried out triumphantly and came back out of the drawer with a small black box.

“What…what is that?” Tony asked, voice shaking.

“A ring,” Sam gave back and promptly got down on one knee. “I wanted to do this for quite some time but you never gave me a chance. Tony, do you want to marry me?” Sam asked and Tony immediately started crying.

Sam got up again, cupping Tony’s face in his hands, ring forgotten on the floor.

“I love you, and I won’t let you break up with me for stupid reasons, so you better get it in your head that I am here to stay and to take care of you and to be taken care of by you in return,” Sam told him while he peppered his face with kisses.

“I love you too,” Tony sobbed and grabbed Sam’s wrists to keep his hands where they are. “And yes, god, Sam, of course yes!”

“You had me worried for a second,” Sam said with a small smile and then met Tony for a real kiss.

“So, am I going to get a ring anytime soon or what?” Tony asked with a huge smile but Sam frowned at him.

“Not until you apologize for being an idiot,” Sam sternly said and Tony immediately apologized.

“I am so sorry, it won’t happen again, I just want you to be happy,” he told Sam who pulled him into a hug.

“I am happiest with you, even though I don’t laugh much. Don’t try to take it away from me if I make you happy too, okay?”

“Okay,” Tony agreed and then Sam finally bent down to get the ring he still owed Tony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
